


Drinking

by DelphineCormiersHips



Category: Delphine and Cosima, Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-22 16:52:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7446661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelphineCormiersHips/pseuds/DelphineCormiersHips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first fic, so please let me know if you like and would like it to continue. I also accept prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. With her

It has been a week since Cosima had last been at the lab. Avoiding Scotts calls and Delphine's emails. She had been hiding out at Shay's. There was something so enchanting about the smaller woman that warmed Cosima's heart. 

As much as it hurts Cosima to admit, she will never love anyone like she loved Delphine. And in saying that, she still loves her. She believes they are soul mates. She doesn't know what to call her affection towards Shay, or where Shay even stands in her life. All she really knows is how she can stare at Shay's smile for hours and never get bored. That, the little things Shay does, all the mannerisms she hates. It all makes Cosima stare at her in awe. 

Cosima woke up to her phone buzzing yet again. She groaned softly and sat up, holding a sheet against her chest as she looked beside her and smiled at the cute little sight of Shay sleeping. She quickly put her glasses on and answered the phone. "I.. I didn't think you'd answer." A voice said instantly. "Yeah, well.. I've dodged work enough." She replied.   
"Are you okay? We need a urine sample. Just to be sure you're not getting worse.. Faster." He sounded concerned but hesitant. "Scott, I'm fine, things are good." She lied. Why did she lie?   
Scott cleared his throat. "Just to be sure, Cosima." Cosima didn't reply. "Uh, D-Delphine is worried."   
Cosima felt her stomach tighten. She steadied her breathing and closed her eyes. "She has nothing to worry about..." Cosima took a breath. "..not anymore." 

"Cosima.." Scott sighed.   
"No- don't." Cosima replied quickly and clenched her jaw. "Please." She added in after a pause.   
"Look, I'll come into work. I guess I could do with actually associating myself in the outside world for a little."   
"Okay, yeah- good. See you then." Scott hung up and Cosima sat her phone back on the beside table. She sighed and rubbed her temples. 

"Everything okay?" Came a voice from over Cosima's shoulder, followed by small arms wrapping around her waist and pulling her to lay back down. Cosima let Shay pull her down and smiled. "Oh, yeah.. Um, I just gotta work today."   
"Work, work, work." Shay mused, smiling at Cosima as she nuzzled her forehead against the brunette's forehead. Cosima smiled and hummed. "Mm. Morning babe."   
"Good morning." Shay kissed her softly and stroked her arm. Cosima frowned and whined when Shay pulled away. 

Shay smirked slightly and continued to stroke her girlfriends arm. "I don't want you to be late for work."  
Cosima sighed and nodded. "Don't remind me." She chuckled softly and kissed Shay quickly before getting up. 

It took Cosima about an hour to get ready. She skipped breakfast, even when Shay offered to cook for her. 

Cosima pulled up out the front of DYAD in Shay's blue car. She grabbed her bag and stepped out, she quickly slung it over her shoulder and locked the car. 

She arrived in her lab about 10 minuets after. Scott looked up when he heard the door. "Cosima," he sounded somewhat surprised. Did he think she wasn't going to show?

"Yo" she nodded at him and placed her bag down on the couch, holding her hands on her lower back as she slowly approached him. "So, what's up dude?" She tilted her head to the side slightly and looked at him. 

"Oh, right." Scott nodded. "You need to pee in this." He handed her the little plastic container. She took it and fiddled with the yellow lid as she spoke. "Do I have to pee in this now?" She chewed her cheek while waiting for his reply. "The sooner they better Cosima." He gave her a small nod. "But, I-I mean, later.. If you want.. But n-now would be a good time." He looked at the container and back at her. 

"Chill Scott, I'll do it soon." She placed the container on the bench and sat on the swivel chair. "Gracie?" She questioned, looking back up at him. "Why are you doing a background check on her?" 

"Uh, Delphine asked me too. She has this disease, so far, we think that it's passed on through sexual intercourse." He pointed at a few notes on the note pad beside her. "Basically, in my opinion, castor have a disease as well, so it's the same, but completely different at the same time." 

Cosima nodded slowly, trying to soak in the information. "So uh, Gracie?" She gestured to the picture on the screen. "...she got this from castor?" 

"As far as we know, yes. But we-" Scott was cut off by the lab door opening again. Cosima quickly looked up from the computer. They both watched the blonde walk in. Delphine was surprised to see Cosima. Her eyes widened at the sight and she held her hands together in front of her. "Cosima, you're back?" She slowly approached them, stopping a few steps away from Scott. 

Scott looked at them both. "I-I have to go. I got to get some things for the research an-" Delphine cut him off. 

"You're fine Scott, just leave us " she gestured to the door politely and watched him leave, as soon as she heard the door clink shut she walked closer to Cosima, looking down at her. Their feet almost touching. 

Cosima rolled her eyes and looked up. "I'm not a child, I don't need to be checked up on constantly. I am quite capable of working without a monitor." She shot Delphine a cold stare.

Delphine licked her lips and shook her head, laughing bitterly. "You need to stay focused, Cosima. All this galavanting around with your little scratching post. Pretending you have a somewhat normal life.." She scoffed. "You think that will help you? Out there you're nothing. You have no hope on your own." Cosima opened her mouth to speak and Delphine quickly shut her down. 

"Non, you will listen. You won't speak until I have said what I need to say." 

Cosima rose from her chair, not wanting to feel more belittled then she already was. Delphine eyed her down. "You can't keep hiding from the fact that you're a clone, you can't keep acting like you're not sick and you definitely can not act like you don't have a high risk of dying." Her voice rose slightly. 

Cosima looked down, placing both her hands on the cold metal in front of her and sighing. 

"Cosima," Delphine said softly, she sounded concerned. "I want to help you.." She placed a hand on Cosima's shoulder which was quickly shrugged off. Delphine clicked her tongue at the action. 

"If you really want to help me, if you really care so much.." Cosima paused, looking at Delphine. "Then you'll switch sides Delphine. Please, come back to me." Her voice slightly wavered and she blinked quickly a couple of times. 

"All of this is for you, Cosima. I'm doing what I need to for you and for your sisters, how can you not see that?" She ran a hand through her hair and sucked in a breath. 

"Go." Cosima said lowly and pointed to the door. 

Delphine was shocked, did Cosima really just kick her out of the lab? "Non!" Delphine shouted. "You will not keep running away from your situations. You just can't bare to hear the truth." She stomped her foot and discarded the childish feeling she had. 

"I will work them out, with the person of my choosing." She stared at the blonde coldly. 

Delphine shook her head in disbelief and strode out of the room.

When the door clicked shut, Cosima broke out into tiny sobs. Delphine could hear her from outside and she just bit her lip as she kept on walking.


	2. Drunken love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gotta love them angst build-ups.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou for the messages. If anyone has any prompts for any type of OB ship. Smut or fluff, even plots. You should totally send them to me and I'll do my best for you guys. 
> 
> Also, smutty smut smut in the next chapter *wink wonk*

Cosima made her way up to Delphine's office. She didn't know what she wanted to say, nor did she know what her intentions where. As she began walking to the door, she glanced through the glass. Delphine looked gorgeous, as usual. She had a white silk blouse and her black slacks on. Cosima's stomach always flutters when Delphine is near her. 

She walked in as Delphine was sipping from a small glass. "Cosima." Delphine spoke low. "What is it that you need?" She sat her glass down- wait, is that whiskey?

"Is that alcohol?" Cosima quirked her brow and stepped closer, leaning forward slightly to look over the glass.  
"I don't see how that's any of your concern, Cosima." Delphine picked the glass up and held it close.   
"I'm sure you didn't come here to see my choices of beverages." She gestured to the seat In front of her desk with her free hand. 

Cosima looked at the chair and back at Delphine. "Are you drinking?" She asked quietly.

Delphine stood up and walked around her desk, leaning against it and sitting her glass down. "I can make my own choices." 

Cosima bit her lip. She didn't want to admit it, but she /really/ cared about Delphine. Her anger is clouding her judgement most of the time. It hurts her when she is cold as ice to Delphine, but working with DYAD.. Secrets are power. So if she kept her love for Delphine a secret, would she benefit from it? 

Cosima shook her thoughts away and sighed. "Delphine, you shouldn't be drinking." 

Delphine laughed coldly. "And I have to listen to you?" She folded her arms, still leaning against her desk as she quirked her brow and the smaller woman. 

Cosima took a step back and shook her head. "Why are you doing this Delphine?" She gestured around the room. "None of this is you. You don't drink whiskey? You don't even drink at work!" She threw her hands up in defeat. "I love you, Delphine" Cosima's voice broke. 

Delphine scrunched her face up. It's not that she didn't love Cosima, because she did. /so/ much. But just the thought of Shay kept running in her mind. "Don't you dare tell me you love me with her spit still on your tongue." Delphine snapped. The effects of the alcohol slowly taking their toll. 

Cosima felt like her heart had just been squished. "Why are you doing this?" Cosima rose her voice, taking a step towards Delphine. 

"Alcohol tastes better than the thought of you and her." Delphine replied softly, she was hurting, it was so obvious. She was grieving for someone who wasn't dead. 

Cosima froze. "You don't need to be like this, Delphine" She reached out and put an arm on her shoulder. 

Delphine shook her head and scoffed. "If I didn't need to, I wouldn't." She spoke sternly. It was quite clear that she was angry at Cosima, but it was slightly amplified from the alcohol. 

Cosima started to tear up. She knew Delphine was like this because of her actions. She didn't speak, she just cupped Delphine's cheek and stroked it. 

Delphine looked Cosima in the eyes. "Je t'aime, Cosima.." She whispered with her voice still slightly shaky. 

Cosima nodded. "I know, Delphine.." Why did Cosima feel so guilty? "And I'm sorry, I'm sorry I've made you make hard decisions and then have you blame yourself and take consequence for them." 

Delphine cupped Cosima's cheek, running her thumb over the smaller woman's lower lip. "Let me love you.." Delphine whispered. "Like we used to." 

Cosima gave in, she pulled Delphine in for a quick kiss and pulled away nodding slowly. "Take me home, Delphine."


	3. Home sweet home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delphine shows Cosima how much she's missed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been super busy with school recently so I'm Sorry I haven't added a new chapter. It's not as good as I hoped but it's the best I could come up with for now.

They arrived at Delphine's apartment, everything looked so much more different from when Cosima had last seen it. It was all neat and plain. Cosima let go of Delphine's hand as Delphine sat down in her arm chair. She gestured for Cosima to sit on the couch. "What aren't you telling me?" Delphine asked sternly. 

"What?" Cosima sat down and crossed her legs as she looked at the taller woman. 

"Don't play dumb, Cosima. I know when you're hiding something, so I'd suggest you let it out now." Delphine played with her necklace. Cosima just sat there, she didn't even open her mouth to speak. Just staring at Delphine's necklace. "Well?" Delphine quirked her brow at the smaller woman.

"The day you left for Frankfurt, I..." Cosima sighed. "..I Almost died, Delphine." Cosima avoided eye contact. Delphine sat up and tried to look Cosima in the eyes. She opened her mouth to speak but Cosima started talking again. "I almost died and I, I had a vision.. Of you." Cosima finally looked up and locked eyes with the blonde. "I came back for you.." She stood up and sniffled, walking over to a desk and leaning against it to create some distance. 

"Cosima?" Delphine's eyes watered, her heart felt heavy. "Why didn't you tell me?" She followed Cosima, cradling her face. 

Cosima could tell just by Delphine's reaction that she really did care, and that broke her. All this galavanting around and keeping secrets, avoiding the real problems. Just to get back at Delphine. It all seemed so stupid. She didn't want to talk anymore, she wanted to make up for all her wrongs. Cosima leaned in and kissed Delphine. She knew it wouldn't fix everything but /God/ did she miss Delphine, the way she smelled, her touch, her cute little giggle. 

As shocked as Delphine was by the scientists sudden moves, she didn't pull away, in fact, she leaned against Cosima and deepened the kiss.

The brunette let out a small moan and wrapped her arms around Delphine's waist. Their kiss got heated in a matter of seconds. They were both naked before they knew it. 

Delphine picked Cosima up and sat her on the desk, legs being wrapped around her bare waist as she done so. 

The thought of Cosima giving her love to Shay, the love that was only meant for Delphine, the love that she got to experience, made her slightly angry. She picked the small scientist up again and carried her to the bedroom. Cosima pulled away from the kiss and was sat down at the end of the bed. 

"Lay back." Delphine commanded. Cosima tilted her head to the side for a few seconds before doing as she was told. 

Delphine climbed on top of Cosima, straddling her waist as she started to trail wet kisses along Cosima's jaw, eliciting a quiet sigh from the woman beneath her. 

The blonde then started trailing her lips down her lovers neck, leaving a long languid kiss on her pulse point. Delphine pulled away and kissed Cosima again before sliding down her body slight so her face was level with the brunettes breasts. She smirked at Cosima before flicking her tongue over one of the hardened nubs, careful not to close her mouth around it just yet. 

Cosima arched her back into the touch and let out a soft moan. Delphine took her lovers nipple into her mouth, sucking it while flicking her tongue over it. "Delphine.." Cosima whimpered out of frustration. 

Delphine pulled away with a 'pop' and smirked, sliding down and spreading Cosima's legs, nipping her inner-thigh. She raked her fingers lightly over Cosima's stomach before pulling her closer and inhaling the smell of the brunettes sweet sex. 

Delphine blew hot air on Cosima's clit, watching her squirm and plead for more. Delphine finally flicked the tip of her tongue lightly over Cosima's clit, moaning as she made the slightest bit of contact. Cosima's hips bucked the same time as her breath hitched. "D-delphiiine!" She squealed and started to roll her hips. The blonde closed her mouth around the clit and rolled her tongue flat against it. Cosima whimpered and gripped the sheets with both hands, rolling her hips faster. "M-more i need more!" Cosima blurted out, her voice drowning in moans. 

Delphine smirked into her lovers sex and brought two fingers under her chin, swirling around the small scientists opening. 

Cosima bit her lip and hummed, bringing one hand to tangle in Delphine's curls. She bucked her hips into the blondes face and pushed her down closer. 

The blonde hummed and slipped two able digits into Cosima, letting her adjust for a few seconds before slowly sliding them in and out. 

"o-ohh-hh" Cosima groaned and continued to moan, rolling her hips slowly to match Delphine's pace. Delphine started to draw scientific equations on the brunettes clit, doing all the things she knew Cosima loved. "Yes.. Yes!" Cosima squealed as Delphine sped up, curling her fingers against Cosima's sweet spot. 

Delphine could feel Cosima's walls start to tighten around her digits as she continued to guide her fingers in and out of her lovers sex. 

It wasn't long after that Cosima shuddered and moaned loudly as she came, her juices starting to flood out as Delphine slowly slipped them in and out, letting her lover ride out her orgasm. 

Cosima panted and hummed as Delphine slipped her fingers out and crawled up her body, laying beside her and sucking her own fingers, dripping with Cosima's arousal. 

Cosima regained some strength and cupped Delphine's mound. "Non, Cosima." She said softly, moving her hand away and cuddling into her side. "That was about /you/, chérie." Cosima nodded and laid in Delphine's arms, closing her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for the clumped dialogue.


End file.
